


there's no plan

by lesbiansinoctober



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, dreams of Santa Fe, essentially thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansinoctober/pseuds/lesbiansinoctober
Summary: santa fe doesn't mean what it used to mean.





	there's no plan

it shifted somewhere. it stopped bein’ about me and started bein’ about them. not that i didn’t like it either. i loved it. i’d use the same words my mama did, about the trees and the sand and the red bricks that cooked in the sun ‘til the houses were hard and sturdy to live in. nobody asks to hear, not in words, but at night, when the day has been so hot and thick and the papes are left unsold on the lodging house floor, they come. crutchie will lean his crumpled torso onto mine, leg twisted helplessly, and close his eyes. racer will hold a wet cloth, a bit ripped off his already torn shirt sleeves, to a cheek opened by scabby knuckles and stand across the room, eyes locked to mine.  
the clay is always the same bright red, like a licorice whip, then it dries to a crumbly brown. the ground is hard until we turn it, dredging up the worms escaping the heat. the sky is empty except for the big citrus-y sun, fatter and plumper than any fruit we could ever see in new york. the colors are vivid in my head, and my hands tremble to keep up with the excitement.  
sometimes, i have to nudge crutchie off my shoulder to keep him awake. others, my fingers go numb with the grip he has on my arm. race will listen, no matter the reason i’ve started talking. his lips move with mine when i tumble through the same words i’ve said before and will say again.  
and when we finally sleep, it’s of new york i dream.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little character study i did. i'm struggling w jack ! but i might do more of these little bits n things so lmk if this is cute and if anyone would like to read more! i might be building to larger works but i might also just be dicking around cause its fun.


End file.
